Hanging file folders require the positioning of hanger rods on the edges of the file folder blanks. In order to provide support for the file folder, these rods were originally placed on the blanks by hand and the edges folded over to glue the rods in position. More recently the file folder blanks have been manufactured in automatic conveyor systems in a stepped sequence and various types of machines have been used to place the rods on the glue strip provided at a spaced interval inwardly from the edge of the blank. A number of machines have been designed to accomplish this function, however, for various reasons difficulties have been encountered in precisely locating the hanger rods on the blanks.